


There's No Need For That

by Youkoartemis



Series: Immortal Fake AH Crew AU [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Humor, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mentions of past deaths, This is basically just pure fluff, immortal!Gavin, immortal!Ryan, jealous!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the regulars at the bar Ryan works for is hitting on him, and Gavin gets jealous. Ryan takes him aside to ask why he’s being so pissy, and then to explain all the reasons why Gavin shouldn’t be jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Need For That

anotheryaoigameblog gave me this prompt: “Hi! I really love your Immortal AU, I'm always waiting for an update lol Can you do n. 5 with Freewood and your Immortal AU please? (:“

No. 5 being the prompt: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” from [this](http://youkoartemis.tumblr.com/post/117546209601/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) post

* * *

Ryan didn’t notice it at first, but Gavin had been acting rather odd, lately. He’d been clinging to him more often than usual, and being almost _nasty_ to one of Ryan’s regulars.

Ryan sighed internally, and pulled his boyfriend aside.

“Gavin, what’s going on?” He asked bluntly, deciding to cut straight to the heart of the matter.

Gavin avoided his gaze, arms crossed over his chest. He looked like such a petulant child at that moment.

“Nothing.” The British immortal replied, though his tone heavily implied otherwise.

“Really? ‘Cause you’ve been acting kinda off all night. You _do_ know that you can just talk to me if there’s a problem, right? ‘Cause I’m not a mind reader, Gavin - I can’t just _know_ what you’re thinking unless you _tell_ me.” Ryan informed him, expression and tone reflecting his concern as he gently reached out and rubbed his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Gavin looked a bit guilty, and looked down, still not quite looking at Ryan. He rubbed his arm with one hand, shoulders hunching slightly.

“I jus’... I don’t like that woman.” He admitted somewhat grudgingly, frowning deeply.

Ryan’s brow furrowed in response.

“Who, Lydia?” He asked, a bit confused, “Why not? She seems like the kind of person you’d get along with.”

Gavin’s face twisted in disgust, his upper lip curling as his nose crinkled.

“Ugh, no! She’s just so- so _handsy!_ An’ she’s got this- this _awful_ laugh! It makes her sound like a bloody donkey! An’-”

Ryan held up a hand to cut him off. He lowered all of his fingers but his index finger, requesting a bit of time. His hand rocked slightly, back and forth, further emphasizing his request, and also making it look almost like he was scolding Gavin.

“Okay. So you find her absolutely abominable. I’m, not entirely sure why? You have no problems with other people just like her?” The former-Viking asked, still confused at Gavin’s hostility.

“Oh, right, ‘cause she’s just _so_ great!” The British immortal spat bitterly, glaring at Ryan, “If you like ‘er that much, then maybe you should just date _her,_ instead!”

Everything suddenly clicked into place, and Ryan’s eyes widened in realization.

“Wait a minute. Are you _jealous?”_ He asked, sounding absolutely astonished.

Gavin scoffed and turned away.

“Wha- NO.“ He answered a bit too quickly, “Why would I be jealous of that bint?”

“I dunno, but you’re sure as hell _acting_ jealous!” Ryan exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation, before sighing and smiling tiredly.

“Gavin, you _do_ know that I love you, right? I’m not gonna just _leave_ you, or whatever it is you’re so afraid of.” He stated softly, trying to soothe his boyfriend’s worries, “I mean, fuck, I hunted you down and got you off that cross, right? I _died_ because I got involved with you, and I didn’t leave you _then,_ right?”

At Gavin’s reluctant nod, he continued.

“So why the fuck would I leave you for someone else?” He asked, “I mean, _really_ Gav! The only woman I’ve ever been interested in was my _wife!_ And my wife has been dead for over a _millennia,_ may her soul rest in Valhalla.” 

Gavin looked very embarrassed, cheeks flushing.

“Oh. Right. Uh, well.” He attempted to answer, failing to form a coherent response.

Ryan arched an eyebrow in amusement, uncrossing his arms to pull Gavin into a tight hug.

“Fagna ek ann þér, minn dofni vitskertr.” He mumbled into his lover’s hair just before pressing a kiss against the top of Gavin’s head. “Besides, Lydia’s in a committed relationship with a very lovely woman by the name of Tabitha; she just flirts with me because she enjoys flirting and knows I won’t take it the wrong way.“ He added, making Gavin blush even darker where his face was pressed against his chest.

“Wot!? You mean she’s-” Gavin sputtered, only to get interrupted.

“-In a relationship with another woman? Yes.” Ryan interjected smoothly before Gavin could say anything insensitive (he knows his lover, and as such is well aware of the ill-thought-out things that tend to pour out of his mouth).

“...Oh. Well now I just look like a great bloody idiot.” Gavin pouted.

“You always look like a great bloody idiot, but for some gods-forsaken reason I love you anyway.” Ryan replied, sighing in mock long-suffering as he rolled his eyes skyward for dramatic effect.

Gavin punched him lightly in the side.

“Oi!” He protested, pulling back to glare at Ryan with all the ferocity of a tiny kitten. “Ryan, that’s _mean,_ Ryan!” He whined.

“Hey - _you_ said it first!” Ryan shot back, grinning unrepentantly.

“Well yeah, but that doesn’ mean you should _agree_ with it!” Gavin protested, still pouting.

“But I thought I was _always_ supposed to agree with you?” Ryan teased.

“Not abou’ stuff like _that!”_ Gavin squawked, causing Ryan to laugh.

“Aww, I’m sorry Gavvy! It’s not _my_ fault you don’t look all that smart!” Ryan continued teasing, before pulling Gavin close once again and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Hey. I love you, alright? So no more of this jealousy shit - I don’t get jealous when _you_ flirt, so don’t get jealous when people flirt with _me,_ okay? ‘Cause I’m not going anywhere, so you don’t have to get jealous. Okay?”

Gavin nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, alright.” He agreed, looking far more at ease. “Thanks, love.” He added, leaning more heavily against Ryan and enjoying the former-Viking’s warmth. His eyes slid shut as he enjoyed the moment.

Ryan smiled softly, and squeezed Gavin a little tighter before letting go and stepping back.

“Good.” He stated firmly, “Now I gotta get back and do my job, so you just. Do whatever.”

Gavin grinned and nodded, snapping a playful salute.

“Yes sir!” He exclaimed with a grin, in a far better mood than when their conversation started.

Ryan’s smile widened as he gave one firm nod.

“Alright then.” And he went back to bar-tending. Gavin reentered the bar to mingle (and also apologize to Lydia, who he found really _was_ a nice woman, when he wasn’t blinded by jealousy).

 

* * *

“Fagna ek ann þér, minn dofni vitskertr” means something like “Be glad I love you, my dopey shortwit.”

~~I wanted to say “you are an idiot, but I love you anyway,” but I couldn’t find what the word “are” is in Old Norse, so... :P But this works well enough, I think.~~


End file.
